Degeneraction First five chapters
by xShorty12
Summary: i know it sucks but  Should i contenue on with it? :


Chapter one –Remember when- ^Leon & Dorian^

5 years from now

Ashford Mansion-Floor3= 12:29 A:M

Leon-*running*

Adam-*running*

Seth-*running With a limp in his leg from gun Wound*

Adam-FASTER SETH!

Leon-*Slows Down And Grabs Seth* Comon seth

Adam-Go up the ladder we'll be safe there for a minute

Leon- *picks up seth and goes up*

Adam-Faster Leon!

Seth-*kinda screams from landing on his leg*

Leon- IM TRYING! . Seth!

Adam- *goes up* *puts his hand over seths mouth* shut up your gonna get us caught seth

Seth-*biting his lip too get his mind off it*

Zombie-*jumps on seth & starts trying to bite him*

Leon- *Tackles the zombie and pulls out his Knife and Stabs it*

Adam- *checks seths body* …he's Bit Leon...

Seth-*Breathless Laying down*

Leon- *silent* what...

Adam- HES GONNA DIE LEON

Leon- *leans seth up* Seth...

Seth- *Cant breath*

Adam- hes gettng pale leon

Leon- *speechles*

Adam- Put him out of his misserie leon...

Leon- *hugs seth*

Seth-*looks lifeless*

Adam-Leon do it...KILL HIM!

Leon-*stutters* i cant...

Adam- *kicks seth on the floor* LEON NOW!

Leon- *grabs seths hand*

Adam- Do it son...

Leon- *Stutters on the trigger*

Seth- *staring at leon breathless*

Adam- DO IT!

Leon- *shoots seth in the head*

Seth- *falls*

Leon- *Shed's one tear*

Adam- You had to leon...*puts his hand on leons shoulder* ...lets go ...we need to get moving

Ashford Mansion-floor12= 2:39 A:M

Leon- *fighting wesker*

Adam- *shoots at wesker*

Wesker- *throughs Leon at the wall and dodges the bullet**chuckles*

Adam- *Runs at Wesker*

Leon-*shoots*

Wesker- Tiss Tiss Tiss *dodges the bullet & grabs adam & throughs him*

Leon- *runs at wesker with a knife*

Wesker-*pops up behind leon *Hahahahaha *throughs leon*

Adam- *Runs at wesker & cuts his face*

Wesker- *Throughs adam through the window*

Leon- NOOO! *runs at wesker*

Wesker- Pity *holds his face*Maby next time kid...*vanishes*

Leon- *looks out the window* dad... No...

(pressent day)

Umbrella HeadQaurters 12:19 pm

Leon-*Walking down the hall with Dorian*

Dorian-*walking down the hall with leon*

Brandon*whispers* hey leon ,Dorian come in here its important..

Leon-…..k *goes in the lab with brandon*

Dorian- That's not creepy at all…*goes in the lab*

Brandon- you have a huge family don't you leon.& Leon im so sorry about the loss

Leon-What loss?

Brandon- well when the crew was out at raccoon city they kinda….

Leon-The kinda what….

Brandon- they found this watch .its like a radio too .

Leon- yeah so what I had one of those when I was in stars.

Dorian-We even have those

Brandon- but this ones unmarked so I looked at it and its way to hitech .and I figured out it was for a speacil agent . and..

Dorian-And whaaaat

Brandon- it belongs to seth salling .and I did research and hes a mallari like you leon

Leon- what….no no no .seths dead

Brandon-tell me about it his record is the most fucked up ive seen he's legally dead to pulic but he's a speacil agent for the president .and for when he dosent trust us...there was blood on it and we all figured he was dead…..

Leon- yeah he's dead but not there!...

Brandon-we did a blood test and its his leon

Leon- No it isn't...*puts his hands on his head*

Dorian-Calm down. ..leon…? .are you alright?

Leon-I know he's dead!

Dorian- Calm Down Leon.

Leon-*paniced* he's dead… he…

Dorian-Sit down leon

Leon-*speechlus*

Dorian- you need to sit down leon..*puts his hand on leons shoulder*

Leon- *shuves his hand* no! im fine!

Dorian- Leon..Whats wrong about this.. we need to talk.

Leon- no we don't I don't wanna here about it

Brandon-leon..i had to tell you

Leon- QUIT LYING! *Grabs Brandon by the collar of his shirt*

Dorian-LEON! *pushes leon* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT!

Leon- Cause he's lying to me!

Dorian- he's dead leon that's it!

Leon- I KNOW THAT CAUSE I- *stops himself*

Dorian-…Leon…what were you gonna…..?

Brandon-*scared*

Leon-*leaves the room*

Dorian- Leon!…I need to talk to you!

Chapter 2 –Between us- ^Selene and Spencer^

Racoon City

Selene- *sittings down*

Spencer-*wrapping her ankle* you need to be more carful

Selene- I am carful… *having her ankle wraped*

Spencer-*Stops wrapping & looks at her* …uh-huh…

Selene-Stop it .

Spencer-*helps her up*

*they here a door opening & moaning*

Selene-shit…That's them

Spencer- C'mon this way *running*

Selene-*running*

*zombies chasing them*

Spencer-*starts shooting*

Selene-*starts shooting* THERES TO MANY!

*zombies are falling and more are coming towards them*

*they here a loud machene gun & the zombies fall down*

Hannibal-*Puts his gun on the sling* well holy shit.. ive found me some survivers have I *reaches his hand out to help selene up*

Selene-who the hell are you *grabs his hand*

Spencer- *Stands by selene*

Hannibal-.*pulls her up*Hannibal. what about you gourgues

Spencer-lay off.

Hannibal – im 100% sure I Wasn't talkin to you..

Selene- im Selene. This is spencer my partner .

Hannibal-life partner or do I still have a chance *smiles*

Selene- I work with him and for your information….not a chance…

Spencer-*chuckles*

Hannibal-Crule….Crule….i like em that way *chuckles*

Selene- we need get out of here

Hannibal- I agree this place is a hell hole.

Spencer- can I ask you something

Hannibal- nope *starts walking* c'mon

Spencer –well I am anyways *walking*

Selene-*walking*

Hannibal- then why the fuck would you ask tard

Spencer-….*mad sighs*..what are you doing out here

Hannibal-I got a job to do out here .why are you here

Selene- were with b.s.a.a

Hannibal- Ooooh Fancy ,eh?

Selene-Not quite…

Spencer- its not as great as you would think

Hannibal- fancy guns .fancy uniform..ide say….

Selene- we have to work for it

Hannibal- Ah..A girl with spunk …I like it..*smiles and keeps walking*

Selene-….

Spencer-…

Hannibal- C'mon I saved your life…I think I deserve something

Selene- not in your lifetime prick

Spencer- *smiles*

Hannibal- *whispers to spencer* sombodys got a crush on spunk over there

Spencer- shut up and walk

Hannibal-heh heh…I wouldent walk too far that way…

Selene –why.

Hannibal- because I just came from that way…and I DID NOT make them happy

Spencer –that's were they came from

Hannibal- nope droped from the sky…ofcourse dumbass were else the have everything they need there even food theres still people there

Selene- What!

Hannibal – I even tried helping them. There gonners

Spencer…so were do we go..

Hannibal- whats that I hear…YOU .asking .ME for help…I could get used to this already..*smurks*

Selene- yeah just tell us

Hannibal – somewere to rest I know I spot were they don't dare go .

Selene- were?

Hannibal- the river they hate water still don't know how to swim…kinda funny to watch them dround *smurks*

Spencer- you're a sick freak…

*later that night at the river*

Hannibal- alright im not very tired so il keep watch incase any get ballsie or not mkay

*later that night*

Hannibal-*looking at lockit*

Selene- wanna get some sleep

Hannibal- *puts lockit in his pocket as fast as he can* im fine..

Selene-..k..but whats the lockit

Hannibal –uh..its nothing..

Selene-…alright*sits down with him*

Hannibal – you should get some sleep

Selene- you should you've been sitting up for about 3 hours

Hannibal- I don't get tired easly

Selene- go to bed ill watch

Hannibal- no I don't sleep

Selene- everyone sleeps.

Hannibal- not everyone

Selene- yes…they do

Hannibal-*chuckles* stubborn aren't you

Selene-*chuckles* I get that a lot

Hannibal- i like it ..*smiles*

Selene- *quickly grabs the locket out of his pocket* look what I got .*puts its behind her back*

Hannibal-Hey give it back.

Selene- Nope *leans over and looks at it* (pichure of a girl holding a baby)

Hannibal -*Grabs it and puts it behind his back*

Selene-*goes to grab it*

Hannibal- *stops face to face with her* Tiss tiss tiss *chuckles*

Selene-*Stops face to face with him*…you Prick…*chuckles*

Hannibal- I don't see you back away *chuckles*

Selene-*back away and sits again* jerk… anyways whos that girl in the pichure

Hannibal- yeah that*puts it in his pocket again*..it was my fiancé and my baby..

Selene- …oh…were are they now..

Hannibal- …there achauly .dead….those fucking things ate them.

Selene-…oh my god…im…sorry…

Hannibal-…its alright….

Selene- *puts her hand on his shoulder* I know the feeling to lose family. Ive never been marryed or had a kid but I lost my 3 brothers to this… it hurts but atleast there away from it now all you see now is there body its not them…

Hannibal- I guess so..your pretty motivated arncha.

Selene- you could say *gets up*

Hannibal-*looks at her* tell me something

Selene- *turns around* hm?

Hannibal- were we having a moment

Selene- not even in your dreams *smiles*

Hanniabal-*chuckles* funny I might have one if I sleep

Selene- Everyone sleeps prick . *lays down*

Hannibal-nope *chuckles*

Chapter 3 -finding my prints –

(Leon Dorian & more)

Dorian- *coming into work* hey jim have you seen leon

Jim-yeah hes in the lab

Dorian- what is he doing in there?

Jim- I don't know but he seemed a little different

Dorian-Thanks jim *goes in the lab*

Leon- *looking at the radio watch*

Dorian- Hey..we need to talk leon

Leon-busy…

Dorian- were partners your gonna have to talk to me sometime

Leon-you say that..

Dorian-what the hell went on between you and your brother

Leon- nothing.

Dorian- yeah it sure seems like a whole lot of nothing yester day .

Leon- it's a long story

Dorian-ive got a while *sits down*

Leon-the night my dad died…seth got bitten..and I had to kill him …& I though I did…& my dad made me shoot him..he told me I had too .theres no way…

Dorian-….holy shit man… .thats why you were..

Leon-Paniced..scared…whatever you wanna say…

Dorian-…yeah…

Leon-I don't wanna deal with his death 2 times…

Dorian-…well…Wait! .

Leon- what?

Dorian- Brandon said you had a huge family we can try getting a hold of them and figure out what this is about. Right?

Leon- I dout they would know .none of us were close

Dorian- its worth it right…

Leon-fine….

Dorian-Good

*a while later after checking records they find the one closest is heather*

Dorian-here we are leon

Leon- yeah…

Dorian- knock on the door .kinda how it works

Leon-….fine..*knocks on the door*

Heather- *Opens the door* hello?

Leon- are you heather?

Dorian- *Starring at heather*

Heather- yes ,you look fermeleur. May I ask who are you

Leon- im brother . I wanna talk to you inside…its about seth…

Heather-do you realy wanna do this outside

Leon-no not realy. that's why I wanted to go inside..

Heather fine…

Leon-*goes inside*

Dorian-wow*Goes inside*

Heather-leon…..amazing you'd show your face to me…

Leon- listen what you thought that happened. it didn't

Heather- then why the hell did seth tell me!

Dorian- wait what..?

Leon- he told you….so that means he came back…

Heather- no shit he came back ….oh you probably didn't even know…..your just like eddy

Leon- im not, I sware.. when did he come back

Heather- Pricless leon…you think I don't know what happened….

Dorian- wait wait wait . what did happen

Leon-what? What happened? I didn't know seth was alive

Heather- exsacly cause first you had to shoot him in the head and then you get rid of him for good. Im on to you leon!

Leon-what!

Dorian-is anybody gonna anser me I Mean COME ON!

Heather-you killed him and his girlfriend!

Dorian-Woah! This is like a rollercoaster of emocions..wait…I think.

Leon-I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS ALIVE

Heather-Bull shit leon!

Dorian-okay still nobody….

Leon-DORIAN CAN YOU BELEAVE THIS

Dorian- I still cant beleave nobodys listening to me..

Heather- LEON YOU DON'T NEED TO BRING HIM INTO THIS

Leon-IM NOT!

Dorian-WELL. atleast then somebody would listen to me

Heather-WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT!

Leon-DO WHAT!

Dorian-I don't think you Guys know how akward I feel right now..

Maya-Mommy….what's going on

Heather- nothing baby *picks maya up*

Maya-who are they mommy

Heather- leon and sweety why don't you go up to your room .

Maya- but your fighting …*sad*

Heather- no im not sweety .im having a conversaction with leon and dorian.

Leon-who is this..

Heather-..my daughter…maya..

Dorian- shes old is she

Heather- 3 years old.

Maya- my birthday was 4 days ago *smiling big*

Leon- Adorable. *smiles*

Heather-Go play sweety *sets maya down*

Maya-okay mommy *runs off giggling*

Leon-when did you have a kid…

Heather- 4 years ago….you wouldent know..

Dorian-still feel akward….

Leon-why didn't you try talking to any of us

Heather- why didn't you you leon…why did you do what you do to seth….

Leon- I didn't do anything to seth

Heather- YOU SHOT HIM IN THE HEAD!

Leon- ….other then that nothing!

Dorian-Back to reeeealy akward….

Heather- YOU KILLED HIS GIRLFREIND! & HE HAD HIS KID TOKEN AWAY!

Leon- I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE HAD A KID!

Dorian- ummmmm…OH heres an idea.. hug it out…yeah….uh…no…k…

Heather- do you think im stupid . you look pretty suspicious after ashford mansion you over coming the odds and being the only one coming out alive! . AMAZING HUH!

Dorian-hm..i could say whatever I wanted to right now…and none of them would here me….pretty nice achauly…hmmmm…achauly no it still sucks and feels akward…

Leon – ARE YOU SAYING I TRIED KILLIING SETH AND THEN KILLED DAD!

Heather- ONLY IF THE SHOE FITS!

Dorian-Guys….i realy wanna go home right now….

Leon- Wesker killed dad .I put seth out of his misserie! .

Heather- EXCUSE ME!

Leon- he was bit!

Heather- how did he come back and have a baby then!

Leon- I don't know!

Heather-wait…in the neck right…

Leon- yeah why?

Heather- he had a bab scar there…

Leon-…..

Dorian-…..

Chapter 4 –miss moxxis underdome-(seth & more)

Seth-*Chained up* *trying to get out*

Moxxi- Don't hurt your self dear *rubbing her hand through his hair*

Alice-*trying to get out of chains*

Moxxi-I think you'd make a great 4th husband sethy *giggles*

Seth- What do you want out of her

Moxxi-Nothing at all sweety *playing with his hair still* its what my boss wants out of her . I like you *giggles*

Alice-LET US GO!

Moxxi- busy Dear!*playing with seths hair*

Seth- just let her go

Moxxi- aww so brave. That's why I like you *giggles* your not like my other ex husbands *giggles* my first husband was a dirtbag…and a cheat…,my second husband was then I thought I deserved a toy. ….all for myself,and that's what I got , still wish I hadent broken my toy.. my 3rd husband was good with numbers…and his hands . were still friends….kindof…were civil *smiles* im still looking for my fourth…I don't know when ill meet him or were..but till then ill get my jollys of doing this. And bringing pain THIS way Or maby ANOTHER way .and in the end they will all LOVE me for my brutaility. Ill make them beg for more and more . ill be crule and enjoy my self *smiles* When the thrill wears off ill leave and find a new toy *smiles*

Alice-YOUR SICK!

Moxxi- Seth! Are you gonna let her talk to me like that!

Seth- Let her go!

Moxxi- fine…I see how you are…im leaving now…Pft…buhbye…cutey *smiles and giggles*

alice-Seth..

Seth-im gonna get us out of here…I promise *puts all his effort into pulling one hand out*

alice-its not gonna work seth!

Seth- *breaks his hand* *trys not to yell*

Alice-Seth don't!

Seth-*fits his hand through one hole**yanking the chain on the other hand*

Alice-Seth don't!

Seth-*Grabs knife of the counter beside them*

alice- *trying to get out*

Seth- *cutting the chain on his other hand hand*

*as the chain brakes and he brakes the ones on his legs*

alice- Seth!.get me out

Seth- *cuts her chains*

alice-*hugs him*

Seth-*hugs her* *getting his guns* Alright now we need to get out of here before she comes back… *runs out the door*

Alice-*runs out the door with him*

*later*

Moxxi- Ooooh dearie im hoooome *opens the door*….were are you….i don't like this game…..sethy pie…uh/oh . boss is gonna be pissed….damnit!

Seth- *Going down hall*

Alice-*going down hall behind seth*

Seth- *runs into a hall only with 3 doors one to the right one to the left and on straight ahead*

Alice- Seth..were do we go..

Seth- *takes the one to the left*

*they here moxxi*

Moxxi- Ooooh Weres my 2 new toys.. were oh were could you be precious *skiping down the hall giggling*

Seth-*grabs alice and pulls her I the room*

Alice-*holds on to seth*

Seth-shhhh.

Moxxi-*beside the door* knock knock!

Seth- *pulls 2 guns out and kicks down the door*

Moxxi-SHIT! *pulls out her guns*

Seth- *shoots her 5 times*

Moxxi-*breathless*

Seth- Let get the hell out of here alice common

Alice- *closed her eyes* okay…Follows him

Chapter 5 –should I contenue?


End file.
